SELAMAT JALAN KESATRIA TERHORMAT
by Shireishou
Summary: Time Line : DB Z manga vol 38. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun. Bahkan tidak untuk menyokong hidupku sendiri. Paling tidak ini bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi. 'Kusayangi? Benarkah? Aku tertawa miris.


**SELAMAT JALAN KESATRIA TERHORMAT **

**Base : **Anime Dragon Ball Z karya Toriyama Akira

**Central Character :** Bezita / Vegeta

**Time Line :** DB Z manga vol 38

**By : **Vegeta no Koibito

"Tunggu Bezita!" Kakarot berteriak mengehentikan langkahku untuk kembali menyerangnya. Disaat yang sama, aku merasakan pancaran tenaga dasyat yang terus membesar.

"Pancaran tenaganya menjadi luar biasa! Bhu tidak bisa kita anggap remeh!" Tampak jelas bahwa Kakarot mulai tak berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan kami. Aku menggeram marah.

"MASA BODOH! Tak ada hubungannya dengan pertarungan kita!"

"Semuanya akan dibunuh!" Kakarot menjerit marah.

"Diam! DIAAAAAAM!!!" Kubentak dia keras-keras. "Untuk mengalahkanmu, aku sengaja menjual diriku pada Babidy. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi!"

"Bohong...!" Kakarot menatapku tajam. "Kau tak menjual seluruh jiwamu pada Babidy.

Aku terhenyak. Ugh... dia mengetahui apa yang aku sembunyikan... Aku memang tidak menjual semua jiwaku... Paling tidak... tidak semua... Karena aku masih memegang harga diriku. Akulah pangeran bangsa Seiyaa... tak akan tunduk di kaki siapapun! Ini demi memperoleh kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar. Aku berfikir cepat...

"Baiklah..." Ujarku akhirnya. "Tampaknya kau mulai tak berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan kita. Berikan kacang ajaib itu padaku. Kita telah kehilangan banyak tenaga!"

"Ya..." Kakarot tampak sangat senang. Merogoh lipatan celananya hendak mengambil Kacang Ajaib.

Saat itulah, dari belakang, kuayunkan pukulanku sekuat tenaga ke arah tengkuknya. DUAAAAAGH! Ia pun jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Kau pun tak bisa menghindar kalau diserang mendadak." Kupungut kacang ajaib dan menelannya. Aku merasakan bahwa seluruh energiku telah pulih kembali. Kupandang wajahnya.

"Akulah yang telah membebaskan Bhu... Aku juga yang akan membasminya..." Kulap sisa darah di bibirku akibat pertarungan tadi. "Setelah itu, aku akan bertarung denganmu. Itupun kalau aku masih hidup..." Aku tersenyum samar. Aku sadar kekuatan Bhu terlalu besar dan aku tak mungkin bisa menang. Kecuali sebuah mukzizat terjadi. Tidak... aku tak percaya mukzizat itu ada! Cih! Brengsek... aku bahkan tak dapat merasakan pancaran tenaga Gohan. Ah... berarti dia... aku menghela nafas... maafkan aku Gohan...

Dengan melalui pintu ini, aku bisa menuju tempat Bhu dengan cepat jika aku menghancurkan pesawat Babidy. Kuarahkan tanganku ke bawah dan... BOOOOOM!!

Pesawat milik Babidy meledak dasyat. Aku pun segera mendarat di tempat Bhu berada. Babidy tampak sangat marah mengetahui bahwa akulah yang telah merusakkan pesawatnya. Tapi aku acuh tak acuh. Aku lebih tertarik pada makhluk seperti balon berwarna pink itu. "Jadi... kau makhluk jelek blo'on yang telah membunuh Gohan?"

Bhu yang polos sedikit lemot saat kuhina seperti itu. Namun akhirnya amarahnya terpancing. Dia memancarkan tenaga yang lebih besar... "Kau akan kubunuh!" Ujarnya marah.

Aku merasakan tekanan yang sangat besar ke arahku. Aku berkeringat gugup... tapi... "Aku tak mau ke neraka sendirian... Kalian akan kuajak serta!"

Kukonsentrasikan seluruh tenaga dalamku... "UOOOOOOOOOOGH!!!" Sembari berteriak aku melayangkan tendanganku telak ke wajahnya, disusul dengan pukulanku tepat mengenai tempat yang sama. Kemudian, dengan gerakan bertubi-tubi, aku menghajarnya berkali-kali. DUAAAAAG... kuluncurkan pukulan yang keras sebagai penutup. Bhu berguling di udara dan mendarat dengan kakinya. Tubuhnya yang bonyok disana sini langsung pulih hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

Tapi aku tak memberinya kesempatan. Kukumpulkan seluruh energiku dan kutembakkan ke perutnya melalui tangan kananku. Iapun kembali terjengkal kebelakang.

Aku tertawa... rubuh juga dia...

UGH... Tiba-tiba aku menyadari... pancaran tenaganya sama sekali tak mengecil... justru bertambah besar. Mungkin karena ia sangat marah akibat perutnya kubuat bolong.

"Kau tak bisa mati ya?" Aku menggeram marah.

Ah... Bhu marah besar dan mengeluarkan tenaga yang besar untuk membunuhku. Aku berusaha berlindung dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi tenaga Bhu terlalu besar... aku tak sanggup menahannya.

Sebuah lubang menganga lebar di hadapankku. Tangan kiriku terasa nyeri dan pedih. Ugh... aku menyadari jikalau tangan kiriku patah. CIH... benar-benar si-sialan... brengsek... kurang ajar! Aku tersenyum janggal.

Sadar aku tak punya banyak waktu, Bhu menarik sedikit bagian perutnya dan melemparkannya ke arahku. Ugh...aku yang kehabisan energi tak mampu lagi mengelak. Bagian tubuh itu melilitku cepat dan meremukkan tulang-tulangku... "Si-sialan..." Makiku berulang-ulang.

UAAAGH... darah segar muncrat keluar dari mulutku... Bhu malah memukulku berkali-kali. Aku bahkan sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melapaskan diri dari bebatan ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dua pancaran tenaga cukup besar datang... masih terengah-engah akhirnya aku bangkit dan duduk.

"Ayah bertahanlah!" Trunks tampak sangat khawatir setelah menendang Bhu jauh-jauh. Goten tampak berdiri di belakangnya.

Aku bangkit. Kutatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi itu tak lama... terlintas cepat dipikiranku...AKU AKAN MATI! "Trunks.. jaga Burma, ibumu..." Ya... aku tak ingin wanita yang telah merubah hidupku itu mati... Paling tidak... Trunks saat ini sudah cukup kuat untuk melindunginya... Aku memang bukan suami yang baik. Tapi aku tak ingin mereka berdua terluka. Aku tersenyum.

"Kalian menjauhlah dari sini..." Perintahku pada Trunks dan Goten.

"Ti-tidak mau... kalau bersama, kita pasti menang." Trunks tampak sangat syok mendengar kata-kataku. Tapi aku sudah tak perduli lagi... Aku sudah siap untuk mati.

"Trunks, aku tidak pernah memelukmu sejak bayi..." Entah mengapa aku mengatakan hal tersebut... Tapi dorongan batinku mengatakan keinginanku untuk memeluknya...

"Biarkan aku memelukmu..." Kutatap mata abu-abu miliknya... Ada kepolosan disana. Namun aku percaya ia mewarisi kebangganku sebagai seorang pangeran bangsa Seiyaa. Kala ia datang menghampiriku, ia tampak begitu mungil, meski aku tahu ia sudah tumbuh menjadi bocah yang sangat kuat. Tangan kananku merengkuh punggungnya lembut. Senyap...

Sampai akhirnya dia berusaha berontak pelan. Mungkin ia merasa jengah dipeluk dihadapan temannya sepermainannya, Goten. Aku tersenyum, anakku sepertinya memeliki harga diri yang tinggi... Dia benar-benar anakku.

"Jaga dirimu Trunks..." Tepat ketika kuselesaikan kalimat itu, kupukul tengkuknya pelan. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Goten yang terkejut langsung kubuat menyusul tak sadarkan diri.

Picollo segera datang menghampiriku. Sementara itu, Bhu sudah kembali bangkit. "Bawa mereka dan pergilah. Tolonglah..." Cih... 'tolong'...a khirnya aku mengatakannya demi menyelamatkan nyawa putra kesayangnku. Putraku satu-satunya...

"Kau berniat untuk mati?" Picollo menanyakan keadaanku.

Aku terdiam. Banyak hal terlintas dibenakku sekarang. Bulma, Trunks... juga Kakarot...

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan. Apa aku bisa bertemu Kakarot di akherat?"

Picollo terdiam sesaat "Tidak..." Ujarnya pelan.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Meski begitu, hatiku sangat kecewa. "Begitu... sayang sekali." Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang... "Cukup... pergilah...!"

Bhu berdiri beberapa meter di depanku. Ia berusaha menyerang Picollo kalau saja aku tak berteriak menghinanya. "Tunggu Bhu! Kalahkan aku dulu! Kau balon gendut!"

Bhu terlihat sangat marah dan melupakan Picollo. Ia kini berbalik akan menyerangku. Namun aku menemukan suatu cara... Suatu cara untuk menghabisi Bhu... Meski begitu... aku harus...

BUUUUUSSSHHHH...Kukeluakan seluruh kemampuanku... seluruh tenagaku... dan itu berarti...

"Kuhancurkan kau berkeping-keping Bhuuuu!" Jeritku... Aku tersenyum... wajah Bulma terbayang disana... Senyum manis yang memberi semangat pada hidupku... orang yang memberikan kehidupan pada anakku... Kemudian Kakarot... bangsa Seiyaa yang mengalahkanku... TIDAK... dia benar-benar mengalahkan aku. Namun aku ingin sekali mengalahkannya... Aku tertawa getir samar. Sepertinya itu sudah tak mungkin lagi... karena sebentar lagi... aku...

Selamat tinggal... Bulma... Kakarot...

Aku mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun. Bahkan tidak untuk menyokong hidupku sendiri. Paling tidak ini bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi. 'Kusayangi'? Benarkah? Aku tertawa miris.

Kurasakan tubuhku terasa begitu ringan... sesaat kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap...

**THE END**

Dipersembahkan buat adikku-Hassei yg maksa aku ngebuat fiction Bezita. Berhubung ga ada ide, gini deh jadinya. Ngembat adegan paling berkesan dr Bezita yg bs aku ingat. Btw, tiap aku baca dialognya, di telingaku bs terdengar suara kak Endi dan kak Jeffry berbicara. Ahahahaha

Kamar kos-2005


End file.
